


let's roll (out of this class)

by driedupwishes



Series: let's put the D in detention [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ereri Week, M/M, Making Out, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn’t want to go to trig, but in hindsight class would probably be less stressful than running for his life with his crush Levi when they both get caught skipping class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's roll (out of this class)

The halls were full of teenagers milling around, calling out to friends and drifting toward class, but Eren was determined. He ducked between bodies, slipping away from friends with a wave of his hand that he hoped would get his point across without him having to shout at them across the hall and ruin everything. He was a man on a mission and that mission was to avoid trig.

There were only a few places on campus where you could hide from the teachers without getting caught and only one close enough that Eren could get there before the second bell rang. He shoved open the side door leading out of the hall when he was sure Mr. Smith wasn’t looking out his open classroom door. He rushed through the metal door as soon as he could slip through and slammed it behind him until it was just him and the fields outside, all bathed in so-close-to-summer sunlight. The bleachers by the football field were sturdy old metal things with a cement base which, luckily for students, had a loose concrete brick in it just big enough for a teenager to wriggle it out and squeeze through.

Just in case someone was looking out their classroom window Eren jogged over to the bleachers and dropped down to the far side, where the loose concrete brick was. He hauled it out carefully as the bell rang to start the next round of classes and Eren grinned to himself as he hauled it to the side, ducking his head so that he could crawl through.

It wasn’t until he’d practically landed in their lap did he realize there was someone else already skipping class beneath the bleachers.

“ _Shit_ ,” Eren hissed, trying to roll to the side at the last second. There wasn’t much he could do with the metal bits and pieces underneath the bleachers in his way, but he did manage to land most of his weight on the other person’s shins and not on their crotch.

“What the _fuck_ ,” the person snarled, jerking supposedly awake from their nap. Eren yelped a second time, cheeks going hot, because he _knew_ that voice. He hauled his legs through the hole in the brick and rolled, curling as tightly as he could into a ball so that they both as much space to themselves as possible.

One teenager under the bleachers? No sweat. Two teenagers, all gangly limbs and personal-space-issues stuffed under there together? Kind of a problem, Eren reflected as Levi opened his eyes to glare at him. The dim light from the hole in the concrete brick turned his eyes crystal, when Eren really knew they were more blue than grey.

Eren wasn’t sure he was supposed to know what Levi’s _name_ was, let alone what color his eyes were, but he did. It was one of the many side effects of having a crush on someone who didn’t even know you _existed_ , let alone were crazy about them.

“What the fuck are you doing,” Levi snapped. He sat up carefully, ducking his head under the metal bars, his legs drawing closer to his body and away from Eren. Eren knew from experience there was no way he could sit up at all under these bleachers, so he rolled onto his back and craned to look at the boy a year ahead of him, skin tingling at the proximity to his crush.

“Uh,” Eren said. “Same thing you’re doing? I’m skipping trig.”

Something drifted across Levi’s face, the emotion only making a small change to his expression, but it was a compelling one. Eren rolled on his side and cushioned his head with his bent arm, soaking up the chance to be so close to Levi even though his gut was trying to twist itself into a knot. Levi’s hair was tangled and crooked, slightly fluffy on one side, and his shirt was rumpled, just enough skin peeking out that Eren was finding himself distracted by the sight.

“Trig,” Levi muttered. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than it had already been. Eren wanted to do the same and see if it was as nice to touch as it looked. “Is it fifth period already?”

“Yeah, it is,” Eren told him, proud that his voice wasn’t wobbling or anything stupid. He opened his mouth to say something else, half a sentence in mind about how much of a sadistic asshole Mr. Woerman was when he cut off with a choke as he realized something important.

“You’re not in my trig class,” Eren yelped, jerking up so that he was propped up on his elbows. The action stung as his skin dragged slightly against the cement, but he was more focused on the way Levi blinked at him blankly.

“No, I’m not,” Levi agreed. “What of it?”

“Then _how_ do you know I have _trig_ this period,” Eren asked. He felt his heart lurch in his chest with confusion, especially when Levi’s face did something weird, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open in something close to panic.

“Um, I-“

“ _Who’s down there_?”

Eren froze. Levi froze. Eren knew without having to look at him that his crush was experiencing the kind of terror that crept down your spine in a heartbeat and gripped at your limbs, until you felt like gummy worm that was about to melt into the cement itching suddenly at his hyper sensitive skin. Eren knew that because it was the kind of fear he was feeling, hunched in the damp darkness under the bleachers and realizing that Coach Shadis was five fucking feet from them.

“Oh god,” Eren breathed. “Oh god, we’re so fucked.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Levi hissed, lurching until his palm was pressed over Eren’s lips. Eren swallowed back a squeak at the sensation, trying not to shudder too obviously and hoping his thundering heart would be mistaken as terror and not attraction.

“You didn’t replace the brick,” Levi accused in a mumble. Eren huffed against his hand, indignation sparking in his gut, because Coach Shadis wasn’t even on the side where the brick was. There was no way he could have seen it; crush or no crush, this _wasn’t_ Eren’s fault.

“Oi, answer me,” the coach hollered, kicking at the concrete bricks just behind Levi. The other boy twitched, the movement jolting into Eren through their connection. “I can see that loose brick on the grass, you twerps!”

Eren felt his toes curl in his sneakers as he tried to duck his head, shame flushing heat to his cheeks. He couldn’t move too far, since Levi was still pressing close – too close – and keeping a hand over his mouth, but he managed to sway back a little. This was a victory until Levi swayed forward to keep pressed against him. Okay, he thought trying to focus on something that wasn’t Levi; the brick _might_ have tipped the old bastard off.

“When I say go,” Levi muttered, leaning so close his words were almost kissed against the crest of Eren’s cheek, “you run faster and harder than you would for a massive shit you’ve been holding for hours. Got it?”

Eren wanted to tell the attractive senior where he could shove his silky fucking suggestion, but before he could Levi leaned even closer, until his nose was almost pressed against Eren’s hair. Eren shuddered, leaning into the touch involuntarily, his face flushing hot the second he realized what he was doing.

“Let’s see if you’ve got what it takes to keep up,” Levi breathed again his ear. Eren’s head swam and he found himself lurching forward unsuspectingly as the support he hadn’t realized Levi had been providing for him was snatched away. Levi practically flew through the hole in the concrete brick, long legs kicking in their dark ripped skinny jeans, combat boots catching on the lip for a second before he spilled bodily onto the grass. Eren was scrambling to follow him, dizzy with how hard his heart was beating, just as Coach Shadis started shouting.

Eren knocked his elbow against the edge of the concrete hole, landing face first in the dirt and grass beside the bleachers. He could hear the old terrifying coach shouting, but he couldn’t tell where he was for a second or what was happening until a hand fisted into his shirt and hauled him to his feet, yanking him the rest of the way out of the hole with a startling amount of strength. Eren felt himself shudder at the realization that Levi was hiding a ridiculous amount of muscle in his smaller frame before reminding himself that right now really wasn’t the time for a fucking boner as he saw Couch Shadis rounding the bleachers, a scowl on his face so furious Eren felt small and scared for a wild second

“Come _on_ ,” Levi hissed, shoving at Eren’s shoulder as he scrambled up onto the bleachers and past where Eren was standing with shaking knees, staring their doom in the face. He lurched after the other boy, catching up easily with his longer legs before almost eating shit a second later as his sneakers caught on the metal slick with something sticky and sent him careening sideways. Levi squeaked as he accidentally elbowed him trying to stay upright. The entire time they were bolting like squirrels startled by a car Coach Shadis was roaring about how much fucking _trouble_ they were in if they didn’t stop _running this goddamn minute_.

They didn’t stop that goddamn minute – was he allowed to swear at them like that?- or the minute after that; Levi skidded off the edge of third-from-the-top row of bleachers, hit the ground, and hauled ass even faster than before. He was so fast Eren almost couldn’t keep up with him, despite the fact that Eren played both soccer and baseball, which meant regularly running suicides until he wanted to puke.

Eren didn’t realize where they were running until it was almost too late. He had gotten a little distracted by the sight of Levi’s ass in his tight fucking skinny jeans, even though it _still_ wasn’t that time for that shit. Coach Shadis was running after them and Eren dragged his eyes away from Levi’s ass long enough to glance over his shoulder, registering that the man would catch up with them soon. It was only when he turned back around that he realized they were almost at the edge of campus.

The fenced-in edge of campus.

The _ten foot high_ fenced-in edge of campus.

“ _Levi_ ,” Eren wheezed, pushing himself just a little harder to catch up with the shorter, faster boy. Levi craned his head back, just a glance, eyes sliding to Eren in a way that made him feel like he was flying. Then, with an ease that suggested he had practiced such a thing, Eren’s ridiculously attractive crush just _leapt_ at the fucking fence and scaled in it a hot fucking second.

Startled, Eren almost slammed straight into the fence at the sight. Levi moved like a cat and Eren knew without needing to climb the fence that there was no way he was going to be able to mimic that easy kind of grace. He was fucked. He was just _fucked_. He growled, annoyed that he’d followed Levi’s plan and ended up left hanging out to dry on the wrong side of the fucking fence, only to have his heart trip over itself when he glanced up at the senior crouched on the far side at the top of the hill there.

Levi was smirking at him.

It wasn’t a small smirk, like the slight uptick in the corner of the other boy’s mouth Eren usually saw him make. This was a fucking experience that stretched from one cheek to the other, hinting at a dimple on the other boy’s left side. One edge was higher up than the other, showing more teeth, making him look even more wild than his usual hairstyle and clothing did. His eyes were bright, the blue Eren knew they that were - like skyline gems - and there was something about the way his lip continued to curl, the smirk only growing wider as he mouthed the word ‘ _jump_ ’ that made everything lurch.

Time stopped. Eren watched Levi’s lips moved and _wanted_ , fierce and hot in his gut, a million different things at once. But more than anything, more than he wanted Levi and his lips and his messy tempting hair, Eren wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off the other boy’s face and show him what he was _fucking made of_.

Eren looked at the fence and thought, well, how hard could it be? It was only ten feet tall, right?

Later Eren couldn’t remember much of the actual fence climbing. He knew he threw himself at the fence, fingers curling around the rusty, rough metal of the chain link as he hauled himself up, and up, and up. And then, almost immediately, he had the distinct feeling of being up high, teetering as the sound of someone’s laughter filled the air, until suddenly he was _falling_.

He fell onto something, all body warmth and bony edges, and then they were both tumbling down the hill on the other side of the fence from the school, ass over teakettle, elbows digging into guts and knees knocking into things and all the while someone was squeaking and laughing and Eren wasn’t totally unconvinced it wasn’t at least partially him. Eventually they came to a stop, shuddering and aching, and Eren found himself blinking at the sky as his shuddering breaths made the arm tossed over his chest rise and fall a little with every breath.

There was a leg thrown over and tangled with his legs, he realized dimly. His breathing hitched at the realization until he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. The arm throw over him shifted, though it kept bouncing with his steadily growing erratic breaths.

“Eren,” Levi muttered roughly. His voice shook faintly with the echoes of the laughter Eren could finally place. His chest clenched at the thought that he’d been the one to make Levi laugh and he wished he had been paying more attention to the sound, but the memory of it was already fading. He tried to respond but just as he opened his mouth Levi planted a hand on his chest and hoisted himself up, weight pressing down and making Eren’s breath wheeze out like a soft squeaky whistle.

And then Levi was looming over him, blocking out the sunlight streaming into their little ditch at the bottom of the hill that was bigger than Eren had previously thought. Eren gulped, because Levi was gorgeous; cheeks flushed from running, hair sticking messy and sweaty to his forehead and the sides of his face while the rest hung between them, dark against the halo of light framing him. He was shuddering, the fingers on the hand he had planted on Eren’s chest twitching as he settled to straddle Eren’s hips.

Eren sucked in a short, scattered breath at the feeling of the ass he’d been eying as they had run pressing down against his crotch. He blinked, heart outdoing itself in the cage of his ribs as Levi smirked again, that wide tempting monster of an expression that made Eren want to _prove things_.

Levi leaned forward, shifting his hips down against Eren’s briefly as he moved to hover so that their noses were almost brushing.

“I really, _really_ fucking like you,” Levi growled. His voice was even rougher than before, eyes bright like the sky above him, and it took Eren a moment to process what the older boy was saying. When he did his stomach dropped, mouth falling open a little in surprise, and Levi’s smirk melted a bit, evening out until he was smiling at him.

“Can I kiss you,” Levi asked quietly.

Eren shuddered, reaching with numb hands until he could cradle Levi’s jaw. His fingers, clumsy with nerves, brushed against the ends of Levi’s hair and Eren whined softly in the back of his throat.

“Yes,” he croaked. Levi’s eyes darkened like a storm, but Eren wasn’t scared. “ _Kiss me_ ,” he demanded roughly.

Levi wasted no time, lunging down as Eren guided him with his shaky hands carefully pressed against his jaw. When their lips met Eren exhaled in surprise, making Levi laugh softly against him mouth, something that was fucking wonderful and that Eren wanted more of. He slid his hands into Levi’s hair, like he’d been wanting to, and this time when Levi kissed him he kissed back, their lips brushing tentatively at first despite the confident way Levi had straddled him. He moaned into the kiss, arching up into Levi’s hips and using his fingers in Levi’s hair to pull him closer as he licked at Levi’s lips and opened his own mouth invitation.

Levi moaned in response, grinding his hips a little as he licked into Eren’s mouth. Eren had never been so fucking happy to be bruised, dirty, and not in fucking trig class in his goddamn life. He reached down to loop one arm around Levi’s hips, pulling him down until they were almost uncomfortably flushed together. This time Levi’s laughter against his mouth was accompanied by a flick of the other’s tongue against his teeth, their noses bumping as he wiggled, and Eren found himself laughing with him as they both pressed together into another kiss.

It turned out that Coach Shadis wasn’t above leaving campus in his car and hiking through underbrush in the ditch at the bottom of the hill to drag them back to school for punishment. Later Eren wasn’t exactly sure what was more embarrassing; that the coach had caught them pants unbuttoned and rutting in the dirt or the fact that everyone in school knew about it by the time the last bell of the day rang its freedom chime.

“Have any regrets,” Levi asked him, after Coach Shadis had shouted and manhandled them apart, hauling them back to school in a move that Eren wasn’t quite sure was legal. Eren glanced over at him as they sat, slouched side by side in the office waiting to be yelled at by the principal as well. He let his eyes trace across the sight of Levi’s still faintly flushed cheeks, rumpled, grass stained t-shirt and skinny jeans, before dragging his eyes back to the red, slightly swallow pair of lips he’d been kissing only a little while before.

He knew what if felt like to have Levi laugh breathlessly against his mouth and how the curve of his smile fit against his jaw like it belonged there as Levi ducked to hide it. How the fuck could he regret that?

“Fuck no,” Eren said, reaching over to grab at the older boy’s hand. He tangled their fingers together without asking permission. He felt a little trill shoot down his spine as his heart lurched, because Levi turned fucking _pink_ at the action, all the way up to his ears.

It was a sight Eren hoped to see more and more often, because now that he knew his crush did have some goddamn idea he existed – and liked him back, holy fucking _shit_ , man – Eren wasn’t going to give this up easily.

“Good,” Levi muttered quietly. He squeezed Eren’s hand gently and Eren squeezed back, grinning ear to ear even as the principal called for them to come into his office.

**Author's Note:**

> ereri week prompt 3! sequel to the first prompt's fic and probs my fave so far tbh. i just really like the idea of teenage shithead eren and levi scrambling over a fence and then tumbling down a hill, lmao. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
